the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen
The Fallen, AKA Megatronus, is one of the most prevalent minor antagonists in the WU so far, making tons of appearances trying to destroy suns or revive his elite Decepticon armies. His history interwines with Cybertron's and he always seeks to either revive his homeworld or destroy it permanently. Megatronus's origin was that of a noble Prime that joined in Prima's expeditions and crusades of glory across the Universe. He was one of Prima's most valued warriors and even managed to halt an enemy alien invasion of Cybertron. However, things soon turned ugly. The Core of Cybertron required more Energon to sustain itself, and the Primes resolved to use an advanced machine to harvest suns and reap their Energon deposits. They had a rule of never taking the sun of a planet with life, but Megatronus believed he was chosen by Primus and sought to defy this restriction. One night Megatronus tried, but failed, to activate the Sun Harvester on an inhabited world (hint hint Earth) and was imprisoned by Prima. However Megatronus rallied his growing amount of followers that wanted to defy the Primes's rule called Decepticons, and they freed him. Megatronus's troops sieged Iacon and other major Cybertronian cities in a bid to win conquest over the populace of the world. However many of Cybertron's people resisted harsh Decepticon occupation and Megatronus's forces were quickly overwhelmed. Sensing his impending defeat Megatronus decided to instead use the Harvester on Cybertron's own sun to claim the intense deposits of Energon and use them to start a new Cybertronian civilisation. His evil plan was thwarted after a duel with Prima at the Harvester, and Prima imprisoned him. He was forever known as the Fallen after this. Later in Cybertron's new age, the Fallen convinced the High Protector of Cybertron Megatron to rebel against the Primes. Megatron succeeded but his Decepticons were forced offworld after the war on the newly found Autobots went to waste and killed Cybertron's resources. The Fallen reached the Pike Empire at an unknown time, but his first appearance was working with Megatron and the Dark Empire to burn Earth's sun. In this war the Fallen's forces were the main muscle, used to conduct most of the engagements between Pike and Decepticon forces. The elite Decepticon troops often shredded Pike Imperialists, but assistance from Autobots and heavy artillery alike in the second half of the war decimated numerous battalions of Decepticons. The Fallen, Megatron, Admiral Trench, and other Dark Imperialists tried one last time to win by harvesting Earth's sun in a climatic final battle, but they ultimately failed as their new harvester was incinerated by Optimus Prime. It was said the Fallen himself died in the ensuing battle, but Unicron resurrected Fallen on orders of Woke himself. Being reborn, the Fallen tried once more to enact his evil plans, deploying troops to major sectors of the Galaxy to try and excavate Quintessa's Staff of Merlin and reform the universe to his liking. He was backed by the ACCAA Remnant. However what remained of the Autobots, backed by William Lennox, Douglas MacArthur, and the Pike Imperialists attacked the mining sites in raids and successfully halted the Fallen's operations. However, Megatron got lucky and found the Staff hidden in a box somewhere. The Autocratic forces mustered up whatever they could and defended Fallen's main citadel as he tried to use the Staff to enslave the Universe, even killing all of the Autobots aside from Optimus and Ironhide when they tried to stop him. However Pike himself used his force powers, and crushed the staff in a last ditch effort. Enraged, the Fallen tried impaling Pike but was repelled, and his troops were incinerated in an airstrike, along with the Nemesis, Fallen's flagship. Leading a new army, we see Fallen with Thanos later on, trying to redo his old plan of harvesting suns. However, Fallen got overambitious and tried uprooting Thanos with his loyal Decepticon forces, only to be outsmarted by Thanos's second in command Ebony Maw. With his Warp Staff destroyed Fallen fell back in line. When Thanos died, his fortress began collapsing and its roof crushed Fallen, where he died once more. Category:Characters Category:Alt